Estoy aqui
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Ya a crecido, no e podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero con orgullo la vi crecer, con orgullo la eduqué y la cuide, es cierto, ahora es una mujer, pero no puedo evitarlo. Karen aun es mi dulce, pequeña y preciosa princesa… Por qué estoy aquí, con ella y siempre lo estaré… (Narra Kenny para karen con mención de StanKaren o como se escriba )


**South Park no me pertenece, aqui hay StanKaren, no se, me gusta esa pareja imposible xD pero narra Kenny para Karen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré.<strong>

Siempre te cuide, te vi crecer y te alimente, e echo cosas impensables solo por ti.

Ahora resultan cosas tontas como las veces en que me bestia de súper héroe y te cuidaba de noche, o las veces donde ponía un palo en el armario para que los monstruos no salieran de la oscuridad, cosas tontas como cuando cubría tus oídos o te invente el juego de quien grite mas fuerte para que no escucharas las peleas de papá y mamá.

Teníamos una vida de mierda, no podíamos hacer nada mas que aguantarnos y ser la burla de todos, o al menos yo tenia que aguantar eso, por que siempre te protegí, aun hoy en día te protejo pero al mismo tiempo te dejo experimentar las cosas.

Pues, ¿Quién soy yo para prohibirte ese lujo de la vida?

Nadie, por que soy peor que tu, lo que tu vez como algo malo yo lo veo como un juego de niños, pero ese es otro tema.

Incluso recuerdo que yo fui tu consejero muchas veces, todos me decían que era algo muy marica, pero lo aceptaba, por ti.

Recuerdo cuando te peinaba y cuando juntaba todos los trapos, cociéndolos para hacerte un lindo vestido de princesa, recuerdo que uno, como te quedaba algo grande, aproveche y lo use para jugar con mis amigos, cuando tu me viste la primera vez, grabe tu risa en mi mente y ahora es un bellísimo recuerdo.  
>Siempre fui yo quien te sorprendía con regalos bonitos, que eran cortesía de trabajos extras…<p>

Siempre fui yo quien te enseño las cosas buenas y malas de la vida, quien te saco de esa casa cuando sentíamos que el mundo se nos venia encima, quien respondía tus dudas de la niñez y quien te aguanto en la adolescencia.

Quien te enseño sobre la sexualidad y sobre lo cabrones que podemos ser los hombres.

¡oh! Mi pequeña Karen, en ese tiempo donde eras tan tierna y quería detener esos momentos en una imagen, congelarla y cuidarla del paso del tiempo, pero no es posible y nunca lo será, pero no importa, por que con orgullo te vi crecer.

Admito que ahora, que soy yo quien te esta apunto de entregar al altar en lugar de nuestro inútil padre, no puedo evitar sentir celos de quien te apartara de mi lado, pues ya no eres esa niña, mucho menos esa adolescente…ahora eres una mujer echa y derecha.

Me da risa, pensar que te casaras con Stan y que este fue uno de mis mejores amigos por años ahora se convierte en parte de mi familia.  
>Aun que cuando lo supe, me encabrone muchísimo, pero ahora, que te veo vestida de blanco con las flores en tu mano, no puedo evitarlo, se que el te ara feliz y si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy.<br>Se que tendrás una vida hermosa a su lado, serás muy feliz y que en unos años un enanito me llamara tio Kenny, pensar en eso me llena de gracia y nostalgia.

Fui yo quien te regaño en tu primera borrachera, fui yo quien te felicito por tus diplomas, fui yo quien pago tu carrera…yo mas que tu hermano fui tu amigo, tu padre y tu apoyo.

No puedo evitarlo, siento que cuando te vea dar el si llorare como nena y me tragare mi orgullo para poder ser el primero en felicitarlos, lo se…  
>Ahora soy yo quien alado de Ruby te arregla el cabello, como cuando eras pequeña te paso mis dedos en tu cabello, estas sonriendo con nervios, conversando con Ruby de lo que pasara después, solo sonrió y te abrazo para dejar que la inexpresiva Tucker te peine y me recargo en la pared mientras me abotono el saco, del traje que compre para este día.<p>

Me parece tan hermoso, estos momentos…pero a la vez tan lejanos a esos días.

Esos días donde temías y decías que nunca te enamorarías pero ahora estas lista, arreglada y perfecta, yo en cambio siento que en cualquier momento vomitare de los nervios, si yo estoy así, no quiero saber como esta mi amigo.

Ya vamos tarde, pero no importa, por que es tradición llegar mas tarde, mientras subes al auto pienso en los días donde con prisas te perseguía para poder llegar a la escuela, mientras cargaba tu mochila…ahora cargo tu ramo.

Tu sonrisa es deslumbrante, incluso mas deslumbrante que en ese momento de tu cumpleaños donde Kevin y yo te dimos esa muñeca vieja que no soltabas nunca, me pregunto donde estará ahora…

Creo que esa sonrisa es incluso mas deslumbrante que esos momentos en donde te di tu corona de princesas que robe de una tienda de quince años, pero aun asi, aprecio esta.

Por fin llegamos a la iglesia, las puertas se abren y tomo tu brazo, para dar la marcha, en frente lo veo, a mis amigos, nos observan y Stan se ve tan nervioso, me alegro de que sea el a quien le entrego mi mayor tesoro.

Siento como sueltas mi brazo con delicadeza, para irte y no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima, antes de ir a sentarme, a lado de Kevin quien me susurra que no sea tan gay, pero no puedo evitarlo, el también quiere llorar pero se esta aguantando.

Te veo, al escucharte dar el acepto y ver como se besan con tanto amor, no lo evito, estallo en un llanto silencioso pero feliz, ahora te veo claro, en verdad eres una mujer.

Pero no puedo evitar abrazarte después como si aun fuera una bebe, como si fuera uno de esos días donde te cantaba una canción de cuna para dormirte mientras trataba de ignorar los gritos de afuera…no puedo evitar darte un beso en la frente como cuando te dejaba en la escuela o te felicitaba por algo, ni puedo evitar tomar tu cara entre mis mano como cuando te dije te amo la primera vez que comenzaste con tus cambios de hormonas….

No puedo evitar volver a hacerlo pero ahora con la mujer que eres, ¡oh! Karen, aun eres mi pequeña princesa que necesita de su ángel guardián…aun lo eres para mi.

Estamos en la fiesta y te veo dar tus palabras que me an colmado de alegría, aun y cuando termine siendo por un instante el centro de atención.

_-Se que debería decir que amo a Stan y todo eso, pero, quiero dar gracias mi hermano mayor antes que nada, por siempre cuidarme y darme su bendición para estar aquí en este momento, por darme siempre su paciencia y amor, por ser mas que un hermano para mi. -_  
>fue cuando te vi, sacas de los holandés de tu vestido la muñeca que te dimos<br>_ -Gracias a mis dos hermanos por cuidarme, pero Kenny-_  
>fue cuando te quitas un collar, tu corona que apenas note y una pulsera, todo lo que yo te regale en el pasado<br>_-Gracias por siempre tratar de darme lo mejor…gracias por todo…  
>Pero…debo confesar que aun tengo miedo,<br>¿Qué tal si me equivoco? ¿Qué tal si aun necesito de mi héroe?...-_  
>me miras, todos me miraban y yo entre el llanto pude decirte mientras me acercaba:<p>

_-No te equivocaras mas, ahora tienes a Stan._  
><em>No me necesitas mas, ahora tienes un guardián de verdad…pero, <em>  
><em>Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré para ti.<br>**Se feliz Karen**_**-**

Se que dije eso, con algo de dolor pero por un segundo la vi, vi a mi pequeña Karen que rompía en llanto mientras corría a mis brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña y buscaba consuelo.

_-Esta bien, Ángel guardián, lo intentare-_  
>susurras y recordé una experiencia que pasamos los tres, me rei internamente y realice la voz de mysterion como en el pasado, levanto tu rostro con mi mano plantando un beso en tu frente<p>

_ -No, no lo intentes…¡hazlo!-_ esas palabras las repetí y le entregue a Stan, no a una mujer, le entregue a mi dulce Karen que al abrazar a su novio se rio, se puso de nuevo las cosas que se quito y abrazaba su muñeca como si esta fuera un valioso tesoro.

Ya creciste, no e podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero con orgullo te vi crecer, con orgullo te eduqué y te cuide, es cierto, ahora eres una mujer, pero no puedo evitarlo, Karen aun eres mi dulce, pequeña y preciosa princesa…  
>Por eso estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré…<p>

**_Con amor, tu hermano_ Kenny  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No se, me encanta Kenny desde el capitulo del chico pobre, mas por como cuida a Karen y me nacio escribir esto.<br>Se que tiene faltas de ortografía y eso, pero entiendan, soy un asco con la ortografía y juro que intento mejorar.  
>Lamento si quedo muy extraño.<br>Pero en serio, quería escribir algo de estos hermanos.  
>Espero saber que piensan y muchas gracias por leer <strong>


End file.
